Sunwell Plateau
This article is about the 25-man raid instance. For the history of the Sunwell and WCIII appearances, see Sunwell. :See also Sunwell Plateau guild progression. Annihilan Naaru |boss=Kil'jaeden |type=Raid |level=70+ |players=25 |key=None |bosses= }} The Sunwell Plateau is a raid instance located on the Isle of Quel'Danas north of Silvermoon City. Blizzard planned for it to become the hardest raid instance in the game until the release of Wrath of the Lich King. The Sunwell Plateau is tuned for Tier 6-geared players and the gear that drops from the first three bosses are additional Tier 6 items (boots, belt and bracers), and non-set epics as well. The instance contains both outdoor areas and building interiors, where players will find captured naaru, which are the primary power source of the town, and inside the final building the Sunwell itself. The architecture of the Sunwell Plateau is comparable to that of Silvermoon City. Attunement The instance was open to players right from the start of patch 2.4, but the last 3 bosses were only available as each gate - which blocked the next boss encounter - opened over a set period of time on all servers. (Although this happened on maintenance day, so the US had an apparent one day advantage over the EU servers) The first gate was opened on 8 April 2008 in the US, two weeks after the patch went live. The second gate opened after weekly maintenance on April 29, 2008. The third and final gate was opened on May 20, 2008 on US realms. The difficulty of the instance was set at the first 3 bosses being on par with Tier 6 encounters, and then the last three and increasing from each. Dungeon Denizens * Abyssals * Arcane guardians * Blood elves * Blue dragons (two, Kalecgos and Madrigosa) * Draenei ** Velen * Dragonhawks * Dreadlord (one, Sathrovarr the Corruptor) * Eredar ** Kil'jaeden * Felblood elves * Fel dragon (one, Felmyst) * Fel reavers * Fiends * Floating eyes * Imps * Infernals * Naaru (one, M'uru) * Pit lord (one, Brutallus) * Rats (critters) * Shivarra * Skeletons * Voidcallers * Void God (one, Entropius) * Void terrors * Voidwalkers * Voidwraiths * Wrathguards Encounters Note that nearly every mob in the instance has the Sunwell Radiance buff, increasing melee hit by 5% and reducing opposing chance to dodge by 20%. A scripted event will occur after Kil'jaeden's defeat. The final fight Quotes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Map Gallery Image:Sunwell Plateau design.jpg|The original design layout of the instance. Image:Parhelion Plaza 1.jpg|Injured Shattered Sun warriors near the entrance to Parhelion Plaza Image:Parhelion Plaza 2.jpg|Parhelion Plaza Image:Parhelion Plaza 3.jpg Image:Parhelion Plaza 4.jpg Image:Apex Point 1.jpg|Apex Point, as seen from Parhelion Plaza Image:Apex Point 2.jpg|Apex Point, where Kalecgos is possessed by Sathrovarr Image:Apex Point 3.jpg| Image:SP Dead Scar 2.jpg|The balcony overlooking the Dead Scar Image:Den of Iniquity.jpg|The Den of Iniquity Image:SP Dead Scar.jpg|The Dead Scar Image:Sanguine Chamber.jpg|The Sanguine Chamber Image:Terrace of the Sun 2.jpg|The Terrace of the Sun, as seen from the ramparts above Parhelion Plaza Image:Witch's Sanctum.jpg|The Witch's Sanctum, home to Sacrolash and Alythess, the Eredar Twins Image:Terrace of the Sun.jpg|The Terrace of the Sun Image:Shrine of the Eclipse.jpg|The Shrine of the Eclipse, overlooking the Sunwell Image:Sunwell-portal.jpg|The Sunwell, as seen from the Scrying Orb in the Magisters' Terrace Image:Shattrath sunwell.jpg|Sunwell 3D map Subzones *Parhelion Plaza *Apex Point (Kalecgos) *Inner Veil (Sathrovarr the Corruptor) *Den of Iniquity *The Dead Scar (Brutallus, Felmyst) *Sanguine Chamber *Agamath, the First Gate *Terrace of the Sun *Witch's Sanctum (Eredar Twins) *Rohendor, the Second Gate *Shrine of the Eclipse (M'uru, Entropius) *Archonisus, the Final Gate *The Sunwell (Kil'jaeden) Videos Patches and hotfixes * References Notes * Most players call this raid "Sunwell Plateau" for the subzone name, but the official site calls it just "The Sunwell". External links ;Other info fr:Plateau du Puits de Soleil Kategooria:Sunwell Plateau Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Raids Kategooria:Instances